


Tony Stark, Ladies and Gentleman, Has A Heart.

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is An Asshole, Clint is sad about missing said panty raid, Clint missed the panty raid, Natasha thinks that Tony smells great, Natasha's feeling low, Oh look, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is proud of his cookie mug, Tony is really cuddly and smushy, Tony smells nice, actually, and can also make good tea, don't judge the master, goddamit mother nature, sick!Natasha, slightly ooc!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's feeling low, Tony is incredibly squishy and kind and is proud of his cookie mug and Clint missed the panty raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark, Ladies and Gentleman, Has A Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I do not know where this came from. I do like the Natasha and Tony relationship though - I rather see them as a brother and sister relationship where Tony's the rather dense younger sibling but is lovely all the same. Awh. Cuties. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, no Beta yadayadayada, you get the protocol home dawgs. 
> 
> Also, this is really short. I think I might write a companion piece but I always say that and I never do because the bacon made me do it.

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark, Ladies and Gentlemen, Has A Heart

“Tash.”

Natasha clenched her eyes shut, overwhelmed by the solid ache in the very base of her stomach. Slightly lower, actually. There was a rough, gentle hand on her forehead and she suspected that it was Bruce. The fingers gently tapped against her temple and she rapidly changed her opinion.

“Tash, you alright?”

“No.”

She opened her eyes to find an upside down Tony Stark gazing down at her. Sincere concern blended in with exhaustion in his dark eyes and she could see that he’d been holed up in his lab for a while: five o’clock shadow stretched slightly down his neck and across his cheeks. He smelled nice though, the result of taking a recent shower.Tony disappeared. She closed her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, the sofa dipped slightly under Tony’s not very large weight and something that smelt a _lot_ like ginger and orange flower tea was sat under her nose. She could remember making this a while ago for Clint when he had the sniffles.

“It relieves all sorts of pain.” he offered, the smile evident in his warm voice. Being kind wasn’t uncharacteristic of Tony when you truly knew him like she did. The emphasis he put on ‘all’ was testament to how much attention he paid to Pepper on her low days. Even the most highly spirited of businesswomen were often taken down by intense pains during their monthly cycle: it seemed Pepper was the same as Natasha. They had brutal jobs and Mother Nature decided that it’d be amusing to give them equally as challenging weeks.

She opened her eyes and reached out for the tea, pushing herself up and swathing herself in her blankets. Tony offered her two paracetamol and a Cuprofen, tablets that she was all too familiar with. She smiled at Tony who looked absolutely shattered himself, the faintest traces of smudges painting the underside of his inquisitive eyes and a gentle pink flush painting his high cheekbones.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She sipped gently at the tea and smiled. The tincture was perfectly measured out, the right amount of ginger being contradicted by the sweetness of the orange flower but all in all being a rich and powerful drink that warmed her up and soothed away her aches and pains.

“Where’d you learn this recipe?” she asked. Tony gave her a smile, a smile that was open and nostalgic. He settled back in the cushions and then leant over the side of the sofa, searching for what she presumed were his glasses. They landed on his nose a second later, confirming her suspicions.

“Mum used to make it for me when I was a kid. I may look strappingly dashing now but I was a bit of a scrawny kid at eight. More like Rogers before the serum.”

Natasha let out a soft laugh through her nose and let the corners of her mouth tilt up. She could imagine a little Tony sat burrito-ed by blankets and duvets as he peeked out and sipped at his ginger and orange flower tea. Tony clapped once gently and a small list appeared in front of him. He glanced to Natasha.

“What do you think? Tarzan or Pirates Of The Caribbean?”

“Pirates Of The Caribbean,” Natasha said instantly, voice rough. “I need a bit of Johnny Depp in my life at the moment.”

“Am I not enough?” Tony asked teasingly. Natasha snorted lightly and smiled as Tony tapped onto ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean’ with an over-exuberant flourish. It disappeared with a small fizzle and Tony settled back. From out of no-where he produced a large mug of hot chocolate. Inside his mug was a special cookie holder, a novelty item he’d gotten off a website called ‘Firebox’. He was insanely proud of his cookie-holder mug.

 

About a third of the way through, Natasha risked putting her mug on the sidetable and sinking down into the cushions. Tony’s lap was warm, the jeans slightly faded at the thighs from how often he ran his hands down them to wipe away oil and ink and other liquids. Right now they were devoid of said stains and he smelt of sandalwood, dark chocolate and the underlying pheromones that were very distinctly Tony Stark.

She lay absolutely still, wondering whether she’d crossed one of Tony’s boundaries that wasn’t meant to have been crossed. Natasha almost purred in sated delight and closed her eyes to half mast as rough but gentle fingers brushed back her scarlet hair from her aching forehead. In the background, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp hazily sassed at each other. She was just drifting away when Clint poked his beak where it wasn’t wanted.

“Is this where the panty raid is being – oh. Woopsie.”

“Fuck off, Barton. You missed the panty raid anyway.” Tony said. His fingers kept up an even rhythm against her scalp and she had to stop herself from crooning. Clint would never let her live it down otherwise. Clint's whining faded away with:

“Awh, what? How could I miss _the panty raid_ man.”

Natasha glanced up. Tony was focused on the movie, dark eyes glassily reflecting the screen even as his hair stuck up in wavy bunches because of the way it had dried. He glanced down and grinned at her.

“Panty raid?” Natasha asked. Tony shrugged.

“I said we were going to raid Thor’s cupboards and replace his underwear with lacy lingerie from Victoria’s Secret.” Natasha pressed her nose against his thighs, smothering her laughter at the thought of Thor wearing lacy underwear. She wondered what Jane and Darcy would think of _that_. She also wondered whether Tony had gone through with it.

Natasha closed her eyes soon after, falling boneless against Tony’s warm body. Soon, she dipped back into a relaxed and safety conscious slumber. Two hours later, she was awoken by Pepper’s soft tones. She cracked her eyes open to find the redhead smiling down at her.

“Tony said you weren’t feeling well.”

Natasha gave Pepper a soft smile in return and braced her hand on the sofa, pushing herself up. Tony was fast asleep, head tilted sideways in such a fashion that he was sure to have a crick in his neck when he woke up. His glasses tilted on his nose.

“That can’t be comfortable.” she murmured. Pepper sighed and ran a hand over Tony’s face. Tony slept on, dead to the world. Once asleep, it was quite hard to awaken Tony unless something incredibly high pitched woke him up: his music hadn’t deafened him, somehow. Apparently he’d slept through a miniature earthquake once. Pepper shook her head.

“He won’t be – he’ll struggle through without telling anyone,” she admitted with a soft sigh. “You mind if I cart him off to bed?”

Natasha shook her head, sorted out her hair quickly and tugged her covers up, moving to shuffle away. She turned back around as Pepper roused a grumpy and sniffly Tony who swore lowly as he shifted his neck back into the normal position. As he got up, he caught sight of her and gave her a smile that asked a thousand questions at once. She tilted her head, showing her thanks and then chuckled as he turned away to sneeze.

As she shuffled away to Clint’s room, Natasha decided that Tony Stark sneezed like a little kitten.  

 


End file.
